The Unexpected
by ImaaaChan
Summary: Kurogane Youou is the young and wealthy owner of the well defined company Clow Corporations. He was under the impression that he had it all--- until he finally discovered what he never knew he’d been missing In his new employee, Fai D. Flourite.
1. Introductions 00

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa- tis property of CLAMP. BOWS.  
PRESENTING:

Introductions - 00

* * *

"Mr. Youou, sir?"

I glanced up from the morning paper toward the intruder standing in the door way of my office. Another nameless face out of many- as it was I barley knew how many employees I had let alone their names.

He stood awkwardly, clip board clutched in his tense hands, avoiding my eyes. A beat of tense silence before I graciously heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Yes?" I asked pointedly. Jumping slightly at my tone, he quickly shuffled into the room and nearly threw the clip board on my desk in his nervousness, knocking over a stack of papers and a pen jar. His eyes widened and he dropped to the floor behind the desk and out of my line of sight. I could hear him scrabbling around, hurriedly picking up the mess he created- I imagine he was under the impression I would fire him for something so petty. This annoyed me even further. Reclining in my chair, I grabbed the clip board as he all but screamed apologies at me. Scanning over the neat font, I read the fine print carefully before signing away yet another advertisement deal .

Minutes later nameless employee 134 stumbled to his feet, messily replacing the dropped contents of my desk. Still apologizing like mad, I patiently handed the clipboard to him and grumbled a "get out". Seconds later the door to my office slammed and I was once again, gratefully, alone.

This was how my life was- everyday. Though, I really couldn't complain. I had money, a good job, a loving fiance- as far as I was concerned, I was content with my monotonous life- even if I frequently wore a scowl on my face. Losing interest in the paper, I wadded it into a ball and dunked it into the mesh waste basket across the room. Loosening my tie, I picked up the telephone and attempted to phone Tomoyo about dinner. Getting her voice mail, I hung up without leaving a message. Grumbling, I shrugged out of my Armani suit jacket and made my way over to the leather couch placed directly beneath the giant glass windows stretching from wall to wall of my office.

50 floors up, the cars appeared as ants zipping along the crowded streets of Los Angeles, while the people were near non-existent. Amber sunlight filtered through the open blinds as the sun slowly sank over the horizon. Two years go, it may have astounded me- now it was just a sight I saw everyday, still beautiful…but typical and expected.

I slipped off my shoes and noiselessly dropped onto the couch, folding my hands over my chest and burrowing into the cool leather. Still an hour left of work and then freedom- until then, nap time was a spontaneous addition to the agenda.

"Kurogane! I coming in!"

Or not.

The door to my office flew open, bouncing off the door stopper. Cursing silently, I sat up and glared at Yuuko as she proceeded to make herself comfortable at my desk.

"Did I say you could sit at my desk?" I grumbled, agitated. Ignoring my question, she propped her heeled feet up and reclined in my chair- grinning at my from ear to ear.

"Oh, did I interrupt your nap Mr. President? " Fixing her with a icy glare, I stood and massaged the back of my neck, attempting to relieve the tension in my muscles that Yuuko, often, was the cause of.

"I wasn't napping." I snapped. Her grin grew impossibly wider. It was exceedingly irritating.

"Sure you weren't- anyways I wanted to tell you that I'll be taking the day off tomorrow." She began inspecting her perfectly polished red nails- I hated when she did that.

"Who, exactly, is clearing this for you?" Gracefully, she rose to her feet and slinked over to me. Under her gaze I felt like I was being violated- she had the tendency to do that on occasion- it really pissed me off. Being eye-raped by your VP who is probably ten years your senior or older is not something that would make you feel very comfortable….well, to me it least. Truthfully, Yuuko was very attractive, but a larger part of me found her downright irritating and annoying beyond belief, cutting her attraction factor down by a whopping ninety-nine percent.

She lazily twirled her fingers through the hair on the nape of my neck, a bit too close for comfort. She often used this tactic on me--it always worked. Always.

"Well, I was thinking perhaps you would give me the go head… for a price maybe?" Grinning evilly, she snaked her arms around my neck. I could smell her cinnamon breath now- definitely too close. "I'm _very good _with my hands you know…"

Restraining my self from shoving her away, I slid easily out of her grasp as she chuckled mischievously.

"You're disgusting."

"And you love it!"

"Hardly- don't you have someone else to annoy the shit out of?"

Falling onto the couch, she picked up a magazine and flipped through it, not really reading it.

"Nope. You have me all to yourself." Rolling my eyes, I stalked over to my desk, away from the thorn in my side.

"Goody, Goody" I replied sarcastically before checking my watch. 6:10, forty minutes to go- I softly cursed. "You've finished all your work for the day?" I just wanted her out of my office. Rising, she bounded to my desk, magazine forgotten, smiling lazily.

"Works all finished, thanks to my lovely new personal assistant." She said, plopping herself down on my desk and sticking her feet in my lap. Really, did this woman have no decency?

"You didn't tell me you hired a personal assistant." I said curious and annoyed at the same time as I tried to shoo her feet off my lap. They remained firmly planted on my thighs as she reclined back on her elbows, biting her lip.

"Well, since you banished Maru and Moru from the office, I've been over-loaded with work. As you know, I cannot allow the stress to effect my physicality, so naturally, I hired another assistant."

Maru and Moru- Two creepy ass little girls that had been commonly referred as Yuuko's minions. They had frequently wreaked havoc upon unsuspecting employees by which, I suspected, had been at Yuuko's bidding- of course, we couldn't have two demons terrorizing the employees so they were "fired" in a sense…even though they technically hadn't worked here to begin with. Besides that, they were entirely too creepy to have been normal little girls- I honestly I have no idea where Yuuko gets these people. Hopefully, this new assistant was relatively normal…but knowing Yuuko the chances were slim.

"I'm going to have to fire this one too aren't I?" I stated more than asked. She laughed joyously, grinning like mad- irritating. There was a peculiar glint in her eyes as she smiled at me, almost knowing- it was down right unnerving.

"I should hope not. _He's _such a good little assistant." My eyes widened slightly, registering the fact that her new assistant was a male-- which did not bode well if Yuuko had an eye on him.

"_He_?" I asked incredulously.

"I know what your thinking- and although, I would happily welcome it-" She stopped, probably imagining the poor bastard writhing underneath her. It wouldn't be the first time I caught Yuuko…_playing_, on the job. After two years with the woman, I concluded that she had absolutely no inhibitions: ultimately it added to her charm and annoyance. "I have no intention of…_playing _with him." Yuuko replied, grinning devilishly.

I didn't believe her- not for a second.

"Bull shit." I growled.

"Kurogane" Another irritation- mock hurt. Fuck, she's really getting to me today. " How could you ever think so lowly of me?"

"Shut the hell up." I muttered, shoving her feet away and rolling over to the alcohol cabinet, fully intending to relieve my stress with a glass of bourbon. The sound of her airy giggles reached my ears and I scowled. Half an hour, only half an hour to go. "Where is the poor bastard anyway?"

"Out getting me a latte."

Figures.

"You couldn't wait an hour to get one yourself?"

"Why do it yourself when someone will do it for you?" Yuuko, lazy as ever. Rolling back over to the desk, I carefully avoided her wandering feet as I gulped my drink. "Back to the topic of conversation- I really think you'll like him Kurogane…"

She was being mysterious- I hated it.

Locking eyes with her I said, "Like hell I will." Chuckling softly, half lidded red eyes locked with my own.

"Oh, I think you will." Why did I hire her again?

A door slammed outside of my office. The shuffling of bags could be heard along with unbalanced footsteps. A lilting voice called from the outside:

"Yuuko-senpai? I've returned with your orders! Are you still here?"

Not bothering to make the situation more presentable, she slid her feet back into my lap (much to my aggravation and dismay) and resumed reclining on the desk before calling out a response to her whereabouts. I quickly tried to slap her feet away, cursing at her furiously as the door clicked open. Ceasing my movements to save it least a shred of my dignity (all though, that could very well be impossible as I was sure I appeared to be Yuuko's lap dog as opposed to her boss. This undoubtedly looked suspicious. Fuck.) I directed my attention to the new comer.

I nearly forgot how to breathe.

Undoubtedly, he was probably the most stunning creature I've ever witnessed- though, I will never admit that out loud.

He stood, tall (6'3 perhaps) and graceful in the doorway, balancing a trey of steaming lattes in one hand and fiddling with his iphone in the other- no doubt running through Yuuko's schedule. His unruly long blond, almost platinum, hair was pinned up haphazardly with a dozen or so bobby pins, stray bangs falling around his ears and forehead. Opposed to the ever typical suit and tie, his long legs were covered in tight worn jeans, expensive looking, leading down to sophisticated yet simple black shoes. His torso and arms covered by a long-sleeved black, ribbed turtle neck sweater that almost ran past his long elegant fingers. A pack of cigarette's peaked out of his front pocket along with a lighter- there was also one tucked neatly behind his ear.

He began striding towards us, eyes still focused on his phone. Making small talk with Yuuko, he read off the appointments he had scheduled for her (those of the non-business related, which include, but are not limited to, a hair appointment, a massage at the most exclusive spa, a zoom whitening treatment at her dentist-- fucking, annoying ) along with a short list of people she had promised to contact before the day was out. Very organized, down to the date and time. Damn, this kid was good. Handing her the latte she had ordered, he double checked the schedule for any missed appointments before sliding his phone into the pocket of his pants that wasn't occupied by the cigarettes. Finally, his eyes met hers and with a smile he retrieved his own latte before placing the remaining one in front of myself. I stared at it for a moment as they chatted lightly about work and appointments.

The kid had bought me a latte… Do I even like lattes?

I attempted to quell the swelling feeling of appreciation.

"Fai this is Big shot President-san, Kurogane Youou- Kurogane, this is Fai D. Fluorite, my utterly amazing new assistant." Smiling, she fawned over him, patting him gently on the head as he took a seat on the desk next to her. For the first time since his arrival, his eyes met mine. Wide, adorned with impossibly long lashes, sky blue eyes smiled warmly back at me. Again, I almost forgot how to breath. _Almost_. He extended his elegant hand, bearing his perfect white teeth in a disarming smile.

"Hey there Kurogane-sama!"

Jesus, his voice was like fucking sex…wait- no.

"It's nice to finally meet you-"

I did not just think that…just keep talking…

"-Yuuko-senpai has told me-"

I stared at his mouth, rather than his eyes- watching his little pink tongue move across his incredibly white teeth, surrounded by soft and very kissable looking lips - No! This is not happening.

…

"-So much about you!"

It was silent for a moment as I just stared, stoic ( although, I didn't really know what the fuck was going on) into his eyes, completely and utterly mesmerized by him. I vaguely remember stretching my hand out to grasp his lightly before repeating "nice to meet you too" on auto-pilot. Again, he smiled warmly- my hand lingered in his longer than any normal hand shake would have.

Unfortunately- Yuuko noticed this. I could practically hear her snickering.

A sharp pain dug into my thigh ( Yuuko's heel) and I abruptly let go of his hand, feeling like a bolt of electricity had just zapped through me.

I couldn't stop looking at him- He probably thought I was a creep, though his expression said other wise, that sunny smile still stretched from ear to ear.

Why the hell was I engaged?

I wanted him.

_Fuck_. I wanted him.

--

whut yew think?  
:!


	2. Name Calling 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa- tis property of CLAMP. BOWS.  
PRESENTING:

Name Calling - 01

* * *

"Good morning Kurogane-sama!"

Fai's cheerful voice reached my ears as I breezed up to his Secretaries desk. He was currently nursing the frosty pink colored drink that was his morning regular - his lips stained a deep plum. My insides twisted as I stifled a groan.

Three weeks-

Three fucking weeks of dealing with those plum-stained lips and sugar-coated, "Good morning Kurogane-sama!" 's…. It was excruciating.

Yuuko however was having a ball. How she knew I would be attracted to him off the bat I will never know. She had taken to frequently dropping sexual innuendos any time me and Fai were in the same room together. Fai, seemingly, remained oblivious.

I was not so lucky.

It pissed me the fuck off.

Stoic as ever, I stopped by his desk where he proceeded to present me with my morning mail and cup of black coffee.

Though he was Yuuko's assistant, he took the liberty of assisting me in the mornings- I would never admit that I was grateful.

I flicked through the envelopes, skimming the various addresses and names, disposing of useless advertisements and weak business offers. I sipped my coffee and directed my attention back to Fai, who was flipping through an old musty book. Curiously, I bent forward, eye brow raised questioningly. Seeing my shadow fall over him, he looked up, smile firmly in place.

"It's Wuthering Heights- Emily Bronte?" The title was familiar, though I'd never read the book myself.

"Interesting" I replied disinterested. "Don't you have work to do " Annoyance was clear in my voice- hoping to get some reaction from him other than a smile.

He remained bright- expression never changing. I was annoyed and amazed all at once. The only other person to brush of my tones and insults to this day is Yuuko-- obviously, she was rubbing off on him.

"Until Yuuko-senpai comes in I don't really have anything on my agenda!"

The witch is late again- I'm gonna bitch her out about it later.

Scowling I reared my head in the direction of my office.

"Make yourself useful."

He saved his page and swiftly stood to follow me. Unlocking my office, I strode over to my desk, setting down my briefcase and sipping my coffee- newspaper in one hand. Fai stood obediently in the middle of the room, waiting my command. I had to admit he was very good at his job- it made me wish he was my personal assistant at times.

I threw the newspaper aside and picked up a large stack of files in manila folders.

"Sit" He complied with my orders and sat in the padded swivel chair at the table connected to my desk. The folders fell in front of him with a loud slap. He remained bright, and stared at me expectantly. "Separate those by alphabetical order- when your done, put them in that file cabinet over there. "

Not waiting for a reply, I turned and sat at my desk, unfolding my lap top to begin my early morning routine of checking emails and making phone calls. Movement caught my eye. I looked up to see Fai taking out his iphone and plugging head phones into his ears. The soft hum of music pulsed through the silence- I was curious as to what he was listening to- truthfully, I was curious about a lot of things when it came to Fai- though I would never tell anybody. He fluidly pulled out a pair of black wire-rimmed glasses and slid them on his face- I nearly choked on my coffee.

Why the hell had I not seen those on him before?

Why was he the sexist thing I had ever seen?

Why was I coming undone over a pair of fucking glasses?

Thoroughly aggravated, I drowned myself in my laptop, refusing to look at Fai- who was ignorant of current emotional plight.

Absorbed in my work- thirty minutes passed before Yuuko strolled into the office and ran her fingers through Fai's hair. Surprised, he pulled his head phones out of his ears and looked up at Yuuko, smiling brightly.

"Good Morning Yuuko-Senpai!"

"Good Morning Fai-kun! Kurogane."

I fixed her with a glare and pointed out that she was a half hour late for work. She merely shrugged, that coy smile firmly planted on her lips. I swear, I would have punched her if she weren't a woman. Sidling over to me, she sat on my desk and briefed me on the mornings activities, which included a board meeting and random tid-bits of information that floated through the grape vine of employees. Listening to Yuuko, my eyes followed Fai as he hurried out of my office- most likely going to get Yuuko's latte and breakfast he had prepared for her every morning.

Minutes later, he returned, steaming latte and a bowl of fruit salad balanced perfectly in his hands. She thanked him with a pat on the head. In response he giggled slightly and smiled before returning to his seat to continue filing.

"- And that's it for this mornings briefing!" Yuuko finished cheerily, stuffing a ripe strawberry into her mouth.

"Good- now get the hell out of my office. "

Pouting, she slid of my desk and grabbed Fai by the back of his cream sweater, tugging him along with her. He hesitated for only a moment before following after Yuuko, my files lay forgotten on the table. Well what was unacceptable.

"Hey! Get back here!"

They turned around simultaneously- Yuuko smiling knowingly, Fai looking torn between assisting Yuuko and assisting me.

"As you may recall Kurogane, he is my personal assistant." That pissed me off.

"Well, it's only right to finish what you start _Yuuko._" This pulled a chuckle out of her. I rarely used names with my colleagues- Yuuko knew this- She would undoubtedly give me a hard time about it later. I growled as she walked towards me. Her hand wound its way around my tie and she yanked me down to her eye level. Looking for all to see like the cat that ate the canary. I shifted uncomfortably and attempted to pull away.

"I guess I could let you _borrow _him for a while…" It had been said for my ears alone- clearly an innuendo.

With that she walked out of the office, giving Fai a pat on the shoulder before closing the door.

She really fucking pissed me off.

I stomped over to my desk and resumed my work, not acknowledging Fai's presence. I saw him sit down and reinsert his head phones, preparing to organize the large stack of files.

We worked in silence, the only sound: the loud ticking of the wall clock.

I hadn't realized an hour had passed until I heard the sound of Fai's chair scraping against the hard wood floor. I looked up. His back was turned to me as he stretched his willowy arms above his body, no doubt tense from sitting in the same position for over an hour. My eyes flitted to the line of smooth milky back-side that appeared as he continued to stretch. A bolt of lust shot through me. I cleared my throat rather loudly. He finished, then turned to look at me, ever-present smile on his lips.

"Finished?"

"Yep!"

"Put them in-"

"I remember! Don't worry."

That surprised me. Yuuko was the only one with enough gall (besides my parents and Tomoyo) to interrupt me. I wasn't sure if I was angry, impressed or annoyed. Probably a mixture of all three. I scowled at him, making it apparent I was annoyed with his interruption. He just smiled that damn smile.

Scooping the files up, he skipped over the cabinet and Plopped them inside. Turning, he flashed his teeth and waved at me before slipping out the door- back to his desk outside.

Growling in annoyance, I banged my head on my desk.

I'm not even sure why the hell I'm attracted to him- that's partially what makes me so pissed.

It was infuriating.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Lusting after my VP's assistant- I'd eventually have to tell Tomoyo about this.

If I was truly honest with myself--Who the hell am I kidding. I just want to fuck him. I don't even know the idiot! All he ever says is "Good morning Kurogane-san", flashing that god awful smile. Jesus- Fuck! I don't want to think about this right now. My mind flashed back to those plum-stained lips, swollen and chilled from the ice of his frosty-drink-thing. I couldn't keep myself from imagining those same lips sucking around my-

I could feel my cock stirring beneath my pants.

No fucking way- not right now.

Banging my head one more time. I checked the clock and stifled a groan. 10:30 am. Hell of a lot of day light left to burn.

"Damn it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x

I nearly heaved a sigh of relief as the wall clock chimed seven. The day was finally over. Since ten-thirty I had no desire other than to be back at my flat, lounging on my couch in a pair of boxers and eating sushi from the delivery service down the street. Slinging my coat over my shoulder, I stuffed my laptop into my briefcase along with a few stray papers and headed out the door. Yuuko was securing the tie to her crimson trench coat, purse slung over one shoulder. Fai stood in front of her (holding her bags for her…), rambling about some trendy bar just down the street. Yuuko was nodding in agreement.

Turning, she whistled my way which brought a scowl to my face.

"Hey, were going out for some drinks, want to tag?"

Actually, the idea didn't appeal to me at all…even if Fai was tagging along. However, instead of declining, an affirmative slithered out from between my lips. Before I could correct my mistake, Yuuko's arm latched onto my bicep and she began hauling me out the door, Fai padding behind her, smiling amiably. I listened to her rant the entire elevator ride, from the fiftieth floor to the ground floor-a scowl on my face. I really couldn't care less about her daily exploits, why she felt compelled to ramble on about them I had no idea- probably just to piss me off- she was good at that.

It was working.

Fai remained silent the whole time, a small smile on his face. Somewhere between the fiftieth floor and the ground floor he had wrapped a gray and white shredded scarf around his neck. I thought he looked fucking adorable.

Fifteen minutes later, we walked through the entrance of the _Bronze_, what was known as a trendy bar with the ridiculously bright neon lights and strange colored swivel chairs. The three of us took a seat at a low glass table, reclining into our chairs. I sat for a moment listening to Yuuko running Fai by with some scheduling dates, his fingers flicking over his iphone expertly as he listened intently. Annoyed, I stood. Might as well order a drink while I'm here.

"Grab me a martini Kurogane!" A vein throbbed in my forehead. I whipped around, fully prepared to tell her to get it herself when Fai interjected with his order of a cherry Schmirnoff's (it least he said please). The words died in my mouth and I just grumbled and turned around, violently swearing under my breath.

Minutes later, I returned, drinks balanced in my hands- Yuuko's martini threatening to spill over. Not even thanking me, she snatched it from my fingers. I set Fai's bottle in front of him earning me another bright smile, and a thank-you. I was too pissed to respond. Being the boss of the large company, you think you'd get some respect from your colleagues- with Yuuko, this was not the case. I sat in silence and listened to their conversation, not particularly enjoying myself. My eyes flitted between Yuuko and Fai. She was leaning forward, whispering something into his ear (he giggled in response), her hands resting lightly on his knees. Jealousy sprouted in the pit of my stomach, eyebrows knitting together in a scowl.

I knew she was trying to get into his pants.

I was taken aback as they both suddenly burst out laughing- for what reason, I have no idea. I tired to pay as little attention to the morons as possible.

"So, Fai! I never asked you: Why did you decide to work at Clow Corp.?" Yuuko was leaning back in her chair, legs crossed, revealing a trail of pale skin. Not trying to _play _with him my ass. " You don't really strike me as the business type." Fai chuckled at this.

"Actually, I'm not- not at all! I just need a steady income to help pay for college courses."

My ears perked at this. So he was in college. I gave him a once over again. He was younger than me- probably not by much.

"Ah! Aren't you already finished with your four-year courses?"

"Mhm! I finished last this past spring- I'm going for my masters now."

There was something different about the way he was acting- he seemed almost…happier. During office hours he hardly said a word, well, to me anyways, I'm sure he rambled on and on to Yuuko- but now, it was almost as if he was freed. I'm marking it up as him having a strong work ethic during hours. That was a good thing- something admirable.

"What are you mastering in?" I tried to sound disinterested…

I may have failed slightly.

Truth be told, I was very interested.

His smile widened- whether it was from thinking about his studies or the fact that the question came from me, I wasn't sure. I was hoping it was the later.

"Music!"

Yuuko gave a 'ooh' of delight, running her hands through Fai's hair affectionately. Fai just smiled, laughing airily.

"Fai! You didn't tell me you played instruments! I adore musicians! What do you play?"

Kurogane listened intently, secretly hoping to learn something significant about Fai in the words that followed.

"The piano, violin and cello!" To say that Yuuko and I were impressed would be an understatement- I just refused to show the fact that I was impressed while Yuuko proceeded to grip Fai in a tight hug, compliments spilling from her mouth like water. Whether it was surprising or not, I admired musical talent in a person seeing as I had none of my own- If anything, I liked Fai a little bit more for perusing music.

Now- I wanted to see him play-

Fuck,

This was getting out of hand.

I pointedly ignored Yuuko's fawning, killing my beer.

Minutes later, after she had effectively calmed down, she excused herself to the 'ladies room' leaving Fai and I alone at the table. I was fully expecting it to be awkward and silent given my normally less than sociable nature-

I was entirely wrong.

"Looks like it's just me and you Kuro-tan!"

If I had been drinking, liquid would have ended up all over Fai's face. Instead I settled for choking, an annoyance like I had never known rising within me.

My jaw ticked.

Kuro-tan…

_Kuro-tan_?

What the fuck!?

"What did you just call me?" I asked dangerously, fixing him with a glare that would have killed a small chipmunk. He just laughed, a real genuine laugh, clutching his stomach as giggles wracked his slender frame. A lone tear escaped his right eye.

"Your face was so priceless Kuro-chii!" I imagine my eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets in anger. It pissed me off even more that he could prompt such a reaction out of me.

"Who the fuck are you calling 'Kuro-chii'?!"

He just laughed harder. I could feel the steam about to blow out of my ears. Reclining back- I glowered at him, teeth grinding as he got his giggles out.

I refused to feed his fire.

It took a minute, but his giggles evened out into periodic chuckles, that soon evened out into silent snickers.

I continued to glare.

I was pissed.

He knew-

He thought it was fucking hilarious.

"I'm sorry Kuro-pon…your face was just really funny!" A growl escaped my lips.

"I'm glad you had a laugh at my expense- Now what's with the fucking names?!" Fai shrugged, smiling brightly, resuming sipping on his alcohol.

"It's fun." Fai said simply. I personally, thought that hardly justified the ridiculous name calling. Clearly, there was an annoying idiot under that deceptively beautiful face- just like Yuuko. "Were not at the office- I can be myself here!" I blinked annoyed beyond belief.

"So tomorrow your going to go back to using 'Kurogane-san'?"

"No, probably not."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Cause this is much more fun!"

My eyebrow was twitching in anger. I could almost feel my teeth breaking under the pressure of my jaws.

"I could just fire you." At this a mischievous glint sparked in Fai's eye. He smiled at me coyly (despite my current anger, I found that smile to be fucking sexy as hell) and traced his finger around the lip of his bottle.

"Oh- is Kuro-tan threatening me?" This voice was new to me, low and warm, intensely quiet, playful and prodding.

It was turning me on.

"What the hell do you think!?" I was becoming infuriated with him for managing to piss me off and turn me on all within the span of ten seconds. The worst part was that he probably knew- the little fucker. He leaned forward slightly, eyes locking with mine.

"You forget Kuro-sama, I work For Yuuko-san, _not you_."

That little shit. I wanted to wring his long, creamy neck. I vaguely wondered if that skin felt as soft as it looked.

For the next five minutes I attempted to glare that smile of his face.

I was failing miserably- he even dared to chuckle in amusement a few times.

Yuuko breezed back to the table, flopping down in her seat taking in the spectacle before her. Myself, glaring icily at Fai; Fai grinning like the Cheshire cat, one idle, long finger still tracing the lip of his bottle.

"Did you boys get into a fight while I was gone?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair and gazing disappointedly at her empty martini glass. Fai giggled a bit.

"I think I made _Kuro-pon _angry."

Oh.

Fuck.

I was so screwed.

"_Kuro-pon_?!"

Fuck

_Fuck_.

**Fuck.**

If I had a desk, I would have been banging my head against it.

"_Kuro-pon_, what could Fai-kun _possibly _have done to make you angry?" Her long eye lashes fluttered in mock innocence.

I wanted to kill her. Both of them- staring at me with those impossibly huge smiles, snickering under their breath.

I would never, ever, hear the end of this.

"What was that _witch?_"

She merely smiled. My blood boiled.

The worst part is-

Regardless of how fucking pissed I am-

I'm fucking turned on like you wouldn't believe.

That little shit.

Fuck.

- - - - -

I drove home with that pearly white smile in my head- making my eyebrow twitch.

I showered thinking of that slender, smooth body writhing under me.

I crawled into bed, seething at the random as hell nick-names.

Even as I glanced at Tomoyo's picture, propped neatly on my bed side table- her sweet face smiling back at nothing and everything…I thought about those blue eyes and that platinum hair-

And not once did I feel guilty for it.

- - - - -

Hmm?  
Wa?  
Reviews are lovely dears.

:!


	3. Abruptions 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa- tis property of CLAMP. BOWS.  
DIADOKORO-CHAN PRESENTING:

Abruption – 02

* * *

"Morning Kuro-pippi!"

I all but ripped my mail out of his hands, stomping past his desk and storming into my office. The frequent slams (four weeks to be exact) threatened to take the door off of it's hinges. I was pissed. Nine AM and I was already fuming.

This was obviously the sign of a soon-to-be bad day, and Yuuko hadn't even arrived yet.

Damn.

I could hear the blond moron shuffling through papers and humming some obnoxious little diddy. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to pick up the nearest heavy object and propel it straight into his pretty white teeth. I was sitting at my desk, rifling through my briefcase, swearing occasionally when my angry fingers accidentally ripped various documents. I looked up at a knock. The idiot poked his head in.

" You forgot your coffee, Kuro-Kuro!"

The metal paper weight on the corner of my desk begged to be promoted from "office paper weight" to "projectile weapon".

It would leave a nice scar.

"I don't want it! Now get the hell out!" I almost, almost, picked it up when he boldly skipped into the room and plunked the steamy mug on my desk.

"Now, now, Kuro-chu you have to drink your coffee or else you'll be a grumpy puppy all day!"

Another annoying habit of his. Two weeks ago, his sick, twisted mind came up with the notion that I resembled a puppy- not a dog, oh no, a fucking puppy- and ever since he had permanently added it to his list of god-awful pet names. This included head-petting, ear scratching, commands (such as "sit, Kuro-puppy!", "stay, Kuro-puppy!" and "calm, down kuro-puppy!" ), and a one-time only occasion where he brought a leash and collar as a "good morning present". It was the only time I physically chased him around the fiftieth floor, screaming obscenities and wielding Yuuko's giant red umbrella. As of now, he hadn't attempted that stunt again.

"I was only thinking of you, Kuro-"

"OUT!"

"What are you yelling about at nine AM in the morning, Kuro-Pu?"

My eyebrow began twitching.

Yuuko stood in the doorway, an amused smile on her face. When did the bitch get here? At least she wasn't late. "

You too! Out! Both of you idiots out of my office!" I was shouting now. Rather than following my orders (like either of them would have done it anyway), Yuuko strolled into the office, giving Fai his customary pat on the head. I swear I heard him purring.

"Now now, Kurogane-san, no need to shout."

She was mocking me - using my given name - which ultimately pissed me off even more. She was doing it to get a rise out of me.

On top of being idiots, both of them were demented beyond belief, taking a sick joy in my rampages- what's worse, they were the only two people on earth who knew just the right combination of buttons to push to prompt the exact reaction they wanted out of me, and no matter what, I would fall for it every time cause my fucking pride wouldn't allow it. Assholes.

"Take your damn moron and get out of my office!" Fai let out a wail before dramatically clinging to Yuuko like a lost child.

"Yuuko-senpai! Kuro-mean is calling me names!"

_I'm_ calling _him _names?!

His eyes were glistening with undoubtedly fake tears. He enjoyed pulling this act when Yuuko was around. I swear, the guy is the most childish person I have ever met.

Yuuko looked wounded as she stroked his head softly, cradling and shushing him, a devilish smile on her face the entire time. She turned to me, and scolded:

"Kuro-mean, how could you hurt innocent Fai-kun's feelings like that?" She said crossly.

I was standing now, making a bee-line for the duo. Towering, I grabbed them (albeit gently) and dragged them towards the door, expelling them from my office.

"Innocent, my ass! If you won't get the fuck out yourself, then I'll do it for you!" I tuned out their whines and shouts as I launched them out the door. Not even waiting to see if they landed upright, I had it slammed and latched before they could slither back in. Two loud thumps against the polished wood doors before the sound of cloth sliding against wood, then an eruption of giggles. Holding back the urge to open the door and pummel the both of them, I walked back to my desk and melted into my chair.

The mug of coffee Fai had brought stared back at me.

That little fucking shit head.

Printed in bold letters around the mug, it read:

"SAVE A PUPPY. SPAY AND NEUTER YOUR PETS!"

I didn't hesitate to throw the blasted object out the window.

- - - - -x

I didn't see the idiot or the witch until lunch hour, though I heard snippets of their loud, over-excited chattering outside over the last three hours. I stood, fully prepared to have a quiet, relaxing lunch. There was A knock before the door opened, revealing Yuuko fiddling with her purse. "Lunch's on me! What do you want?"

Ignoring her, I snatched up my wallet. "I can get my own damn lunch."

She slapped my hand away as I grabbed for the door handle, eliciting a growl from me. Her eyes smiled as she dragged me back to my desk (struggling and shouting as expected) and shoved me into my swivel chair.

"Oh, It won't kill you to accept a favor when it's offered Kuro-pii-"

"Who are you call-"

"Besides - " She cut me off. I hated that. " - don't you have a mountain of work to attend to?" She was out the door with a firm "Sit. Stay" before I could respond to her comment. I fully intended to get up and get my own lunch- until the phone rang. Grumbling about witches and idiots, I ripped it from its cradle.

"What?!" A soft giggle.

"Someone's a grumpy puppy."

Shit.

I forgot that Tomoyo and Yuuko frequently shared phone conversations over pints of Haagen-Dazs.

My anger lowered from a boil to a simmer. Tomoyo had the uncanny ability to quell my anger with a mere syllable. I found it exceedingly annoying and endearing at the same time. Even with the pet name - _his _name - I managed to respond somewhat calmly.

"Oh…hi." I said flatly.

She replied with a cheerful "Good afternoon!"

Tomoyo and I have been friends since childhood. She has become some what of a best friend to me throughout the years. Basically, she's the only person I trust.

"Hey Tomoyo, give me the phone!" Was shouted in the back ground. My eyes widened when Tomoyo laughed and told me to 'hold on'.

"No! Tomoyo! Get back on the pho-"

"I see your behaving like your regular assholish self Kuro-pup!" Souma, Tomoyo's colleague and my irritation. She took a perverse joy in mocking me when the opportunity knocked. My jaw ticked.

"Get off the phon-"

"And how are you today, Kuro-pup-"

"Don't you dare finish that statment!" I hollered, accidentally breaking a pencil in half.

She chortled. As expected, she was taking pleasure in this. I could see her sitting in Tomoyo's sewing room, legs folded, hand covering her mouth as her body shook with laughter. Tomoyo would be sitting beside her, giggling sweetly.

"Yuuko-san was right!" Another giggle fit. "I can just picture your face!"

"Put Tomoyo back on the phone!" I could hear the crackling of the phone being passed on, Souma still laughing like a maniac. Tomoyo's snickering reached my ears, working it's charm and calming me (only slightly mind you).

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," God, I really hated Souma.

"Don't be silly Kuro-puppy. You know I would never allow harm to befall my significant other."

Did I mention that Tomoyo and I are in an arranged marriage?

It was decided when we were children, by our families (both equal in economics and power). We didn't fully understand it when we were kids, but as time passed, we became away of our… awkward situation. I have never had any feelings other than the sisterly kind for Tomoyo. The same goes for her as well. Actually, were both rather adamant against it, seeing as we'd like to live our own lives. We're currently contemplating the best way to break it to our families…

I have a feeling that won't go over as well as we'd like it to…

We made small talk about work and the weather for moment, checking up on each other- commenting on how we should get together to catch up. A barely existent smile graced my lips, as I listened to her chatter excitedly about her work.

"Speaking of work, that's what I called to talk to you about!" I could tell she could barely keep from screaming in excitement.

Now I was curious.

"Hmm?" I prepared myself.

"Guess whose making the costumes for Sweeney Todd on Broadway!?"

Well that was unexpected. An actual grin, teeth and all, spread across my face.

"Whoa- big shot seamstress over here. That's great." I didn't sound happy, however. Tomoyo could differentiate my moods even when I didn't show contrast between them. She squealed happily (nearly busting my eardrums), then began a joyous rant filled with cries of "I know!" and "I can't believe it!"- it was all very adorable, but she didn't need to know I thought that. I was really very happy for her. She deserved it.

"Anyways, I'll be out of the area for it least two weeks, so I thought I'd let you know!"

"When are you leaving?" Maybe we could get together before then.

"Tomorrow morning!" Or not. I masked my disappointment.

"Oh, well, see you in two weeks then." A soft gasp crackled through the receiver.

"Aw…I'm sorry, don't be sad Kuro-"

"I'm not sad!"

"Yes you are! You just got all mopey-"

"No I didn't, and I'm not sad!" A chuckle.

"Alright then, have it your way! See you in two weeks, Kuro-puppy!" Now that pissed me off; we were being all civilized (sort of) and she had to go and ruin it. She was not leaving this conversation unscathed.

"Who the hell are—?!"

Dial tone.

She hung up on me…That…little…!

After twenty three years with the woman, I still couldn't bring myself to call her anything but 'Tomoyo'- damn. Pissy mood renewed, I dropped the phone back in its cradle and stood, fishing my wallet out of my pocket. Pissed or not, it was lunchtime and I was starving. Striding to the door, I reached for the handle, then jumped back in surprise as it flew open, lightly clipping the end of my nose. My heart hammered in my chest (which was reasonable, seeing as I was almost punched in the face by a door). I cursed loudly and fixed wide eyes on the culprit: Fai.

That didn't help in the slightest. I shouted "What the fuck?!" at him and prepared to throw him out again. He just giggled and danced into the room, making a comment on how I shouldn't stand in front of doors and how I was just asking to be hit in the face. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. A string of obscenities and insults would have followed suit had it not been for the fluffy, white, sugar-coated object being shoved into my open mouth. A donut…I hated donuts.

"Eat up Kuro-rin! You must be starving!" he said, tongue flicking out to lick the sugary residue from his thumb.

I tried not to look at it, instead focusing on the fact that I should have been very pissed off with him. Grabbing the confection from my mouth, I spit the mush into the waste basket and proceeded to chuck the donut at his head. He ducked swiftly ( unfortunately...) and it collided with my pencil jar, knocking everything to the floor.

That had not been what I intended; therefore, It only pissed me off more.

Fai took it upon himself to reprimand me.

"Bad puppy, making messes!"

"Get out!" I said through gritted teeth, bending over to pick up my pens and pencils. If only I had turned around, I would have seen Fai checking out my ass. He bent to help me, waving a brown bag with "take out" and the hiragana for "sushi" printed on it in front of my face.

"But I brought lunch! Courtesy of Yuuko-senpai!" Fai said happily, twirling a pencil between his long fingers.

"Then I'm _definitely _not eating it. Now leave." Instead, he cleared an area on my desk and began to extract the contents of the bag, setting everything up neatly, all the while beaming at me. I glared back at him, slamming the pencil jar on my desk. I pulled a somewhat immature stunt after that: For every order he would take out of the bag, I would put another two back in it. We fought like this, silently, for a minute or so until he let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms.

"C'mon, Kuro-chi, I got your favorites!"

I looked down. To my dismay, they were my favorites. How did he know?

"How the hell do you know what I like?" I challenged. It's not like I had to cooperate.

"My observational skills have told me that you enjoy eating these dishes!" He replied, smiling proudly.

I blinked slowly. He'd been watching me…

_He'd been watching me…_

Well that was interesting - very interesting. I cautiously took a step closer to him, glowering. Something flashed through his eyes for a fraction of a second: want. I was almost sure he wanted me as much as I wanted him- I could practically feel the sexual tension buzzing in the air. He took a step back, I took another forward. I silently dared him to move.

"You've been watching me?" My voice had unintentionally lowered to a near whisper, tinged with lust. Another step forward. He didn't move this time.

A coy smile curled his lips and he leaned forward slightly, sensing the change in atmosphere - sensing the change in _me_.

"So what if I have? I have lunch with you everyday. It's only natural I take note of what you eat…"

Those impossibly blue eyes were boring into me, lashes fluttering against half-lidded eyes. I could smell him; warm vanilla and sugar mixed with cigarette smoke and spearmint, and something else…something purely Fai, something light and airy. My mouth watered slightly as I imagined those soft lips on mine, that little pink tongue invading my mouth, my fingers running over that soft, pale flesh.

We'd been beating around the bush for two months now…I was surprised I hadn't ripped his clothes off yet and fucked him against the side of my desk, regardless of how obnoxious he was.

Another step brought us closer together, soft pants of his minty breath warming my face. My hands were itching to touch him. I dipped my head lower, my mouth softly brushing his ear.

"You sure that's the only thing you've been taking note of?"

Then he was kissing me. Arms snaked around my neck, crushing our lips together as he pushed himself against me urgently, wanting to feel all of me. The feeling was completely mutual as I gripped his hips tightly and pushed him against the desk, our lips crawling feverishly over each other, teeth nipping as gasps slithered from our busied mouths. His lips tasted better than I imagined (not that I'd been dreaming about him or anything…), minty, sweet, and smoky, delicious and completely addicting.

My tongue slid against his, seeking out the hot caverns of that delectable mouth, running over smooth white teeth and soft lips. He was whimpering, the sound sending jolts down to my cock, which twitched eagerly in response. I barely registered my hand sliding across my desk, sweeping away the contents as they tumbled to the floor, clinking, papers flying about. He hopped up and spread his legs wide, never once breaking our hungry mouths. I took the invitation, sliding between them, his pelvis meeting mine. We simultaneously groaned at the contact of our clothed members. My hands slid over his thighs, then up around to his jean-clad ass as I ground against him, coaxing the most delightful of gasps and mewls out of him. Fuck, why did he have to be so sexy? I wanted so desperately to bend him over and pound him into the desk. To hear him scream as I gave him the best fuck of his life.

Of course my damn conscience had to get in the way.

- - - - -x

mimemamomuu!  
zizezazozu!  
meomeomeomeomee!

reviews are lovely children :!

hope your all enjoying.


	4. Assumptions 03

Hello all- I've returned. Terribly sorry for the wait! I'll get right to it then:

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa- tis property of CLAMP. BOWS.  
PRESENTING...! (please, do enjoy :D)

Assumptions - 03

* * *

Breathless, I pulled away from his lips, swiftly turning my head. His wandering lips met my cheek instead of my own lips and his brow wrinkled in confusion. His hands came around to cup either side of my face, resting our foreheads together as we panted, gasped for breath.

"Why are you stopping?" His needy whisper that sounded like sex.

Fuck. That didn't help.

I growled, seizing his lips in another breath-taking kiss that sent shivers up and down my spine. It broke seconds later, both of us gasping again.

"I can't do this now." I breathed, struggling to reel in my rabidly growing libido.

Lust sparked in his eyes; I could feel his smile curling against my lips. His hand trailed down to the front of my pants, cupping me lightly and squeezing. A groan escaped my throat, eliciting a giggle from Fai. The other wandering hand loosened my tie, fingers expertly popping buttons through the holes of my shirt. Excited hips ground against me.

"You seem perfectly capable to me…"

My hands clenched his hips, stilling his movements. He whined, clearly annoyed at being denied.

"Kuro-tan, I want you to fuck me." It was a command.

I don't take kindly to being ordered, but you wouldn't believe how much that turned me on.

"Kuro-chu?"

That sweet voice reached my ears, speckled with uncertainty rather than its usual air of confidence. Damn it all.

"We can't do this now…" I felt him flinch, if only slightly. His arms fell back into his lap and he sat up straight, looking uncomfortable. Then he grinned, thin lips stretched across a forced smile, and laughed nervously. I cleared my throat, beginning to button up my shirt and straighten my tie. He registered what I was doing, and the grin tightened.

"You're serious…" I remained silent, thinking of a way to explain myself- perhaps I could just avoid an explanation altogether.

"Kuro-rin?"

Probably not.

Blue eyes fixated on mine, waiting for a reason as to why we weren't screwing each other senseless on my desk. He started again.

"I'm…confused, I though there was….something here?" He began to twist his fingers nervously, that damned smile still stretched from ear to ear. The last thing I wanted to do was reject him…

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck, tearing my eyes away from his. I couldn't look at him. It made me feel like shit.

"There…is. I just need to do something first," I mumbled quietly, hoping he'd take that as explanation enough. A moment of silence, then a quick gasp.

Fuck. He guessed it, didn't he?

"Oh my god…do you- are you-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear him say it.

"Yes, alright?! Yes!"

Blue eyes widened in fear and disgust. Wait. Disgust?

"You have an STI and you didn't tell me!? You fucking asshole!!" he screamed in fury.

Wait, what?! No!

He began hitting me, repeating 'asshole' in various languages and flailing violently. I gripped his shoulders, trying to still him enough to correct his assumptions. Of course, It was rather difficult when he wouldn't stop swatting me.

I gripped his wrists and pushed him back on the desk, holding him down as he continued thrashing and screeching at me.

"Would you hold still for a second!"I hollered, fingers tightening around his delicate skin. He scoffed indignantly and tried to knee me in the crotch. He would have succeeded too, had I not thrown my entire weight on top of him. I'd never seen him this worked up. It was kind of turning me on…again.

Not helping.

"No! Why the hell-"

"I don't have an STI!" I shouted , my eyes blazing in frustration. He stopped struggling, though his frame was tense, and quieted for a moment.

We were both breathing hard as he absorbed the information and I awaited the verdict.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I stifled a groan as a deep pink blossomed across his cheeks. Releasing him, I sat up, resting my hand against the junction of his neck and shoulder. He leaned into my touch, smiling abashedly. I had to beat down a grin that tugged at my lips. This was a serious situation…but….

He really is adorable sometimes- when he isn't being an idiot…which is all of the time, so he's actually just an idiot…

Hesitantly, his hands reached up to clutch the fabric of my shirt, pulling me closer to him. There was silence for a moment. I could almost see the cogs working in his mind, trying to figure me out.

I would have to tell him. He already knew I had something, and it most certainly wasn't an STI. His timid whisper reached my ears.

"Then…why?" He gazed at me expectantly as I struggled to find the right words to explain my current situation.

I was really hoping he would understand. I never stuttered…ever. Except for right now, as I searched for the appropriate words. I really didn't want to hurt him.

He was speaking again.

"What, are you married or something?"

I froze, my eyes slowly traveling from the edge of his sweater to his blue eyes, which widened in realization. He had asked it jokingly, probably attempting to ease the tension.

It only succeeded in causing more.

Time stopped for a moment as he gazed at me in disbelief, searching for any answer other than the one my body language was giving him. I waited, glued to widened eyes.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, alarmed. His palms slammed into my chest, shoving me away, and I stumbled backwards as I tried to keep my balance.Fai stood, body rigid, mouth hanging open in shock.

"You're married?!"

He ran to the door, flinging it open violently. My hand gripped the back of his shirt as he ran halfway out the door, pulling him back against my chest.

He had to know that this wasn't what it seemed, he had to know that I wanted him more than anything at the moment.

I began, voice intensely quiet against his ear, his soft hair tickling my nose.

"It's not what you think-"

"Not what I think!? You're fucking married!" he shouted angrily, twisting to face me.

"I'm not married yet!" He rolled his eyes and tried to shove me away.

"And? You're still _in a relationship with somebody else_?!" Every word felt like a stab in the chest.

This isn't what I wanted. Why couldn't things ever be easy?

My next words were spoken so quickly, I hardly registered what I was saying. Everything just seemed to tumble from my mouth in a massive case of word vomit.

"It's an arranged marriage. We don't like each other romantically. We have an agreement. I just promised I'd tell her before I got into anything with anybody. My parents don't know yet, but we intend on telling them….!"

The clock's ticking sounded awfully loud to my ears as we both stood silently, staring each other in the eyes. It felt like Fai would flee at any given moment - my heart beat faster in my chest. Then he spoke, low and quiet.

"Let go of me."

I could feel my throat sliding into my stomach, a heavy disappointment settling within me.

"Hold on-" His fingers came up to shush me, a soft smile blooming on his face, hesitating for only a moment, he swiftly tilted his head up, our lips connecting in a sweet kiss that left me longing for more. Eyes closed in concentration, he took a step back out of the reach of my searching hands.

"I just need to think, and I can't do that with you touching me."

That was unexpected- I nearly fell to my knees in thanks to whatever powers that be.

He was going to think on it. That was better than rejection…that was so much better than rejection.

I remained silent, the barest hint of a smile on my lips. He made his way towards the door, eyes locked with mine.

"So let me just…think about it, okay Kuro-chu?"

Alright, that just killed my good mood.

As he disappeared out the door I shouted my customary "shit head" after him, grumbling about the current source of my fantasies.

At least he was thinking about it. Now I just had to get in touch with Tomoyo. And things would be good…right?

Right?

Jesus fuck, I hoped so.

* * *

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

This story will be updated weekly from now on, unless said other wise by myself- so, check back on Mondays, ya?  
See ya next Monday!


End file.
